The Perfect Present
by phoebe140
Summary: ‘Don’t…don’t you like it.’ asked Remus tentatively.‘I…it’s beautiful…’‘And so are you.’ he said, sounding very relieved. RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LE.
1. Thursday 22nd December

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Remus, Sirius, James, Lily or Peter, or in fact any of the Harry Potter characters. I do in fact own Phoebe and Lottie though. Please rate and review. Enjoy! XX

Thursday 22nd December 1977

The snow was falling faster, landing on the treetops with an easy grace. Five animals were gambolling around in the snow, getting a fair-haired boy stood in the middle of them covered with the fine white powder. He shrieked as the black dog pounced on him, and began to lick his face.

'Padfoot! No, stop it!' He shouted at the dog, who obliged, but a fluffy white cat took his place. They could have been laughing at him.

'Fluffy! Gerrof!' He heard a shout of laughter from behind, to see his other friends had transformed back to humans. When he turned back to look at the cat, it had gone. In its place was a girl, who grinned menacingly, and then proceeded to lick his nose again.

'Hey! Get off!' She laughed, and then rolled into the cold snow. While the five people behind him were in hysterics. He stood up, his nose red from the weather, to look at them. James was holding hands with Lily, her red hair shining in the sun. Sirius was tickling Lottie, who threatened to chop his head off. He turned around again, to see Phoebe, his girlfriend, her blonde hair piled up in a messy bun, giggling at something. He held out his hand to pull her up off the floor, but she continued to laugh.

'What's so funny?' He asked her.

'Remus, you look like an old man!' She laughed, pointing at his head, he tried to look, but could not see anything but the ground behind him.

'Here.' Said Lily, passing him a pocket mirror. Remus looked in the mirror, and was startled to see that his hair was covered in white snow, and gave the impression that he was a skinny version of Father Christmas. The others burst out laughing again at his reaction, and Phoebe grabbed his hand.

'Come on, let's get you cleaned up.' She turned towards the castle, transforming as she went, and Remus followed the little white cat, curious at how he had such mad friends.

_____________________________________________________

A little while later, the group were sat in their common room. A blazing fire sat in the grate, with Sirius prodding it with a poker. James and Lily were curled up on the sofa, Lottie sat writing in a book, Remus sat looking into the depths of the fire, while Phoebe leant against him reading a book. Suddenly James spoke.

'Where's Peter?'

'I'm not sure…probably in detention.' Replied Lottie, frowning slightly.

'In the holidays?' Said Sirius, 'No-one gets detention in the holidays, not even me.'

'Yeah and we all know that's really easy don't we.' Said Phoebe sarcastically, smirking at him.

'Whatever.'

They sat in silence for a minute, before Sirius spoke again.

'Did you know there's a Hogsmede visit tomorrow?' Asking no-one imparticular.

'Oooh, good I can do my Christmas shopping.' Said Phoebe happily.

'What are you getting me?' Asked Remus.

'Who says I'm getting you anything?' She replied with a small smile.

_____________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it! Second chapter out soon, in-progress. Toodles! Phoebe E. Lupin.**


	2. Friday 23rd December

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Remus, Sirius, James, Lily or Peter, or in fact any of the Harry Potter characters. I do in fact own Phoebe and Lottie though. Please rate and review. Enjoy! XX

Friday 23rd December 1977

Six people walked down the main road in Hogsmede, chattering loudly. The snow was piled at least a metre high at the side of the road, and still fell on their heads and made it look like fluffy white caps were positioned on their heads.

'Who wants a Butterbeer? Drinks are on me!' Shouted Sirius over the strong winds.

'I'll go anywhere as long as it is warmer than this!' Lottie shouted back. The group trudged through the thick blanket of snow towards The Three Broomsticks. It was cosy inside, Christmas trees glinting from every corner, lights twinkling and winking at them. Sirius walked casually up to the bar and asked the pretty barmaid for six Butterbeers. It was only when he sat down that Lottie spoke.

'Were you going to continue flirting with her in front of your girlfriend or were you going to stop?' She smiled politely at him.

'Erm…you know I only have eyes for you!' Sirius said cheerfully. He took a long swig of Butterbeer, before speaking again.

'Where the bloody hell is Peter?' This was true; Peter hadn't been there for days.

'He's at his cousins christening, and then he's going home for Christmas.' Said Remus quietly.

'Why didn't you tell us yesterday?' Demanded Sirius.

'Forgot.'

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, before Phoebe stood up.

'I'm going shopping.' She announced to the other five.

'Erm…right, I'll come with you.' Said Remus, going to stand up.

'No you won't. I'm going shopping with my friends.'

'I am your friend.'

'No.' She corrected, 'You're my _boyfriend._ There's a difference.'

Phoebe took her coat, gave Remus a kiss on the cheek, and then proceeded to walk out of the pub with Lottie and Lily.

'What is it with girls?' Asked Sirius.

_____________________________________________________

'I like this one.' Said Lottie.

'I don't know, I like green better.' Replied Lily.

'I'm going to get this one!' Said Phoebe.

_____________________________________________________

'Do you think I should get her this?' Remus asked his friends.

'Yeah! She'll love it!' Said Sirius, twirling his shopping bag in the air.

'How much is it?' Asked James.

'Fifteen galleons.' Said Remus gloomily, twirling it around in his hand. James and Sirius exchanged a glance; they both knew that the Lupin's weren't exactly rolling in money.

'I tell you what mate; I'll put something towards it.' Said Sirius, 'I took loads of money off my parents before I ran off.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it's your money!' Said Remus.

'Yeah. Just don't tell Phoebe. She'll flip and say you stole my money or something, you know what she's like.' He grinned.

'Take this.' Said James, putting three galleons in Remus' hand.

'But that is yours!' Exclaimed Remus.

'I don't mind.' He replied, grinning at Sirius.

'What?' Asked Remus.

'Actually, it's Snivellius' money.'

_____________________________________________________

**Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha! Poo****r Snape, not! Anyway, next chappy is Christmas Eve, so should be longer and exciting! Please rate, review and subscribe. Toodles! Phoebe E. Lupin. XX**


	3. Saturday 24th December

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Remus, Sirius, James, Lily or Peter, or in fact any of the Harry Potter characters. I do in fact own Phoebe and Lottie though. Please rate and review. Enjoy! XX

Saturday 24th December 1977

Remus sat in the window seat of the common room, wrapping a small present up in red paper. He was worried that Phoebe wouldn't like it, and that he had wasted Sirius and James' money. Even though it technically wasn't theirs. Footsteps were coming down the spiral staircase from the girls dormitory, and Remus quickly shoved the parcel out of sight. A pair of feet appeared, soon followed by legs and the rest of their body.

'You're up early.' Phoebe said to Remus, yawning widely.

'Good morning to you too sweetheart!' He replied brightly.

'Cut the sarcasm, I'm too tired to understand it.'

They sat in silence for a minute, before Phoebe spoke again.

'It's the full moon soon.'

'I was trying to forget about it.'

'I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…'

'It's ok.' He smiled weakly. 'Don't you mind that I'm…that I'm…?'

'A werewolf?'

'Yeah, I don't deserve someone like you, I'm a monster!'

He looked up in to her eyes, but she just sat next to him.

'You're a very cute monster, may I just add.' She grinned.

He put his arm around her waist, and she leant onto him.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

_____________________________________________________

James and Lily walked into the common room, to find two people, arms wrapped around each other, fast asleep.

'Should I wake them?' Asked James.

'Let them sleep, they look so cute!'

_____________________________________________________

Remus awoke at this sudden noise, to find Phoebe asleep leaning on him. He was slumped against the window, and had a bad crick in his neck. James was grinning at him.

'Have I been here all night?'

'No…your memory is really getting bad isn't it?'

'Ha, ha. What should I do? I don't want to wake her, but she must be so uncomfortable.'

'I'll help.'

James took Phoebe by the ankles and Remus took her body, and they lowered her on to the sofa. James conjured a blanket and draped it over her sleeping form.

'She looks so peaceful.' Said James.

'You two are so sweet.' Whispered Lily. Sirius walked into the common room, wearing a towel around his waist, singing at the top of his voice.

'Wish I could say the same for some people.'

_____________________________________________________

A fire was crackling and spitting in the grate, Phoebe opened her eyes to find her friends talking softly. _I have such great friends _she thought.

'Hey.' Remus said quietly.

'Hey what time is it?' She glanced at her watch, 'Holy sh-'

'Sorry you looked too peaceful to wake.' Admitted Lily.

'But I haven't wrapped the presents, or got dressed!'

She ran for the girls dormitory, and sprinted up the stairs.

'No-one come in! I'm wrapping prezzies!'

_____________________________________________________

Phoebe rooted through her drawer, getting some clean clothes out. She desperately needed to wrap her friend's presents up; it was Christmas tomorrow for God's sake! She grabbed Sirius' present, and hastily wrapped it in some blue paper. This was going to take a while.

_____________________________________________________

The door to the common room creaked as Remus pushed it open, he glanced at the clock, it was eleven thirty. He turned to the tree; it had most presents under it already. He placed all his presents under it. Phoebe's prominently at the front. He grinned, and headed back upstairs.

_____________________________________________________

**Remus is so cute! Seriously, it's so sweet to write about him. Anyway, please rate, review and subscribe. Next episode is CHRISTMAS DAY!!! Yay! Why am I writing about Christmas when it's actually Halloween? Toodles! Phoebe E. Lupin. XX**


	4. Sunday 25th December

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Remus, Sirius, James, Lily or Peter, or in fact any of the Harry Potter characters. I do in fact own Phoebe and Lottie though. Please rate and review. Enjoy! XX

Sunday 25th December 1977

Phoebe rolled over in her sleep, she hated getting up. Suddenly the door flew open, instinctively; she reached out and grabbed her wand.

'Levicorpus!'

'Arrrghhhhh!'

She opened her eyes properly to find Sirius hanging upside-down in the air.

'Oops.' was all she could say.

'Let me down!'

'Erm…sorry what's the counter-jinx?'

She muttered it, and he hit the ground with a loud thump. The rest of the group were now standing in the doorway, all in pajamas.

'I was just going to say Merry Christmas.' Sirius said grumpily, he turned and trudged out of the room, while the others laughed.

* * *

'Oh Sirius it's gorgeous!' exclaimed Lottie, holding the dress he had bought her up against herself.

'I'm glad you like it, I thought you might not like black.' he muttered, embarrassed as she gave him a peck on the cheek. The other Marauders laughed at his discomfort, as he squirmed away from Lottie.

'What? Am I not allowed to kiss you now? Do I _embarrass_ little Siri-poos?' she said, putting on a baby voice and pinching his cheek.

'Hey! Get off; I still ache from this morning!' he shot a furtive glance at Phoebe, who grinned at James, who muttered something under his breath. Seconds later, Sirius was in the air again.

'Will you _put me down_!?' he demanded, his face going red, while the rest of the group rolled around with laughter.

'Right!' said James suddenly, 'We've got presents to be opened.'

'Ahem…forget about something?' said Sirius, attempting to grab his wand while still upside down. Remus laughed and pulled it out of his reach.

'Oh…right…sorry!' said James, sounding not at all sorry. With a flourish of his wand, Sirius was back on the floor, in another crumpled heap.

'I am going to have _chronic _back ache tomorrow you know.'

Phoebe took her present from Remus out from under the tree, it was small, but he hoped she'd love it.

'I bet I can guess what's in there.' said James, grinning playfully. Lily slapped him across the arm.

'Don't tell her! Presents are meant to be surprises dipstick!'

'You only know because you saw me buy it, and wrap it.' said Remus, 'Go on! Open it!'

Phoebe had never seen him so excited before, she carefully tore off the neat wrappings, to find a layer of tissue paper.

'What is this? Bloody pass the parcel?'

'What's that?' he asked, looking puzzled.

'It's a mug-never mind!'

She tore into the wrapping and gasped when something silver hit her hand, Lottie and Lily looked to see what it was.

'Wow!' said Lily.

In Phoebe's palm sat a delicate charm bracelet, with four charms on. One was a little broomstick, another a little white cat, the third was a moon, and the last was a little silver heart. It had three words engraved on it:

_I love you._

She was breathless, it was beautiful.

'I got you the broomstick, and Padfoot bought the cat. Moony bought the others.' said James, breaking the silence.

'Don't…don't you like it.' asked Remus tentatively, he was still worried about her not liking it.

'I…it's beautiful…'

'And so are you.' he said, sounding very relieved.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the head of the long table. It had seemed a waste to put out the house tables as there was only himself, Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, six Gryffindors (_the troublemakers_) he thought to himself, chuckling softly, that Slytherin Snape and two second year Ravenclaws. Snape kept shooting annoyed glances at James and Sirius, while Lily ignored this whatsoever. Remus was feeding Phoebe food, as it dripped into her napkin below. Lottie was attempting to read a large book while eating, a task which was proving quite difficult as Sirius kept knocking it over with the crackers. She sighed and carried on. James was reading the jokes out of the crackers, while Sirius howled with laughter. Lily was fingering the necklace James had bought her, while Snape still glared at him. Dumbledore was wearing a pink bandana in his long hair, and ribbons in his beard, which he had received out of a cracker he had pulled with Sirius.

'You do know it's rude to read at the table.' said Sirius softly in Lottie's ear. She jumped, and spilled pumpkin juice all over it.

'Do I look like I give a shit?' she whispered angrily, 'Now look what you've made me do!'

'You'll end up like Remus if you read too much.'

'What's wrong with that?' Phoebe chipped in.

'You have _such _big ears.'

'I thought they were small.' she said, trying to look at them.

'You are so blonde.'

'Who cares?! Anyway, what's wrong with being like Remy? He's a very cute bookworm.' she grinned. He blushed at being called 'cute' in front of Dumbledore.

'Who's' a cute little bookworm?' she said in a baby voice, 'Who's a good little boy? Who is it? I bet it's you!'

'You two are so sad.' said Sirius.

'No actually Sirius, you see, I'm actually rather happy! But you are always _very serious_!' she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, I'm always Sirius!' he said.

'I love you to socialize, but you do realize your food is getting cold.' threw in Dumbledore. No-one had noticed him watching, or realized that their food was nearly stone cold.

'Oops.' said James.

'No matter.' said Dumbledore, and with a flourish of his wand, the food was steaming hot on their plates once more.

'You are the best Dumbles Sir!' Sirius announced, McGonagall shot him a disapproving look. Dumbledore chuckled again.

'Well…if there's nothing else, tuck in!'

* * *

'I think we need something interesting to do, or to liven things up.' said Sirius. He sat on his bed while James searched in his bag for something, and Remus read a heavy book.

'You read my mind.' said James, standing up, grinning, and pulling a heavy bottle out of his bag.

* * *

'Who thinks we should do something?' Lottie asked Phoebe, who was reading, and Lily, who was doing some leftover prep.

'I certainly do!' said Sirius, coming into the room, behind him James carried a large bottle of Firewhiskey, and Remus, who was attempting to still read his book. He stumbled on the last step, and tripped over his own feet, landing in a heap at the bottom. His book hit Sirius on the head, who shot a foot into the air.

'God Moony! I think you're already drunk!' said James.

'You have drinks?' said Lottie excitedly.

'Course we do, you can't play truth or dare without drinks.'

'We need an empty bottle as well.' pointed out Lily.

'You're drinking?' asked Remus, getting up off the floor, 'We're prefects!'

'For once in your life, Remy, lighten up!' said Phoebe, grabbing the bottle off James. She took a long gulp.

'Hey! Save some for me!' shouted Sirius, taking the bottle back.

'You do realize there's not going to be enough?' said Lily.

'No problem. _Gemino!' _James pointed his wand at the bottle, it multiplied, and everyone gaped in awe.

'I didn't know you could do that with food or drink.' said Remus.

'Who cares? Anyway, I'll go first.' said Sirius. The group huddled into a circle, and Sirius spun the bottle around in a circle. It landed on James.

'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'That's not a very Maraudery answer.'

'Who cares?'

'Okay…what's the longest you've gone without taking a bath?'

'Ewww…' said Lily, 'Do I really want to know?'

'Three weeks.' replied James, Lily threw him a disapproving look. 'What? The bath broke!'

'Right…'

James spun the bottle around again, this time it landed on Remus, who looked extremely worried.

'No need to be scared Moony.'

'I'm not!' he said defensively.'

'Whatever. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Trying to prove your point?'

'Yep.'

'Okay then, Remove any four articles of clothing and leave them off for three rounds. Shoes and socks don't count.'

'What!' he yelped, 'Why do I get the clothes-related one?'

'He chose you because you have a nice body.' said Phoebe.

'Hey! I'm not gay!' said James, 'I've got Lily!'

'You sure?' asked Lily teasingly.

'Fine. I'll do it.' And with that, he took off his jumper, shirt, belt, and tie.

'Ties don't count.'

'You didn't say that before.'

'Well I'm saying it now, take off something else.'

Remus slowly removed his trousers, until he was sitting in just his underpants.

'God, It's freezing! Can't I keep the jumper?'

'Nope. Ask someone else.'

Remus spun the bottle, it landed on Lily.

'Truth or dare Lils?'

'Dare.'

'Okay…I dare you to sleep in Sirius' bed for the whole night, don't do anything though.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Hey! Shall I take that as an insult?'

'Moony! You should have said _my _bed!' whined James.

'I will never sleep in your bed.' said Lily.

'I'm not complaining, and he's my boyfriend.' chipped in Lottie.

'Whatever. Lils, spin the bottle.'

She spun it, and it landed on Phoebe.

'Truth or dare?'

'Need you even ask? I'm a very _daring _girl.'

'Hmm…let me think…how about, wear the sluttiest outfit you have to breakfast tomorrow.'

'Done.'

Phoebe took the bottle, and gave it a push. It landed on Lottie.

'Oh shit.' said Lottie, Phoebe always came up with the stupidest, or cruelest dares.

'I'm just going to presume you want a dare too?'

'No…um…yeah actually.'

'Ahaha! Kiss the first person that knocks on that door.'

'What!' yelped Sirius, 'She's my girlfriend!'

'Tough.'

'What happens if it's a teacher?'

'Who cares, we can Obliviate them.'

'True.'

Lottie reached for the bottle, spun it, and it landed on Remus again, who winced at having to do it again.

'Truth or dare.'

'Dare.' He suddenly realized he was still in his underpants, 'I mean truth, truth! TRUTH!'

'Can't back down now Moony.'

'I hate you.'

'That's nice.'

'Go to the kitchen and get something for us to eat, preferably either alcohol or chocolate.'

'I'm wearing, well, hardly anything!'

'Tough.'

'Stop off in the girls bathroom on the way down, you'll give Myrtle a right fright.' said Sirius jokingly.

'Ewww…Pads, you have a seriously disgusting mind!'

'Do I? Hurry up and get us the food!'

Remus stood, and muttering under his breath, stalked out of the portrait hole. Phoebe grabbed his jumper, and put it over her pajamas.

'What? He smells nice!' she said defensively.

'Do I really want to know?' said Lottie.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he shot a look at James, who grinned manically.

'What are you planning?' asked Lily uncertainly.

'Just…OSMC…' said James

'What the hell is that?'

Sirius grinned at James, as is reading his mind, before speaking.

'Operation steal Moony's clothes.'

'That's nice of you.'

There was a sharp knock on the portrait hole, followed by shouting.

'Hello? Professor Dumbledore wants to see-'

James rolled his eyes, before pointing his wand at the back of the portrait, it swung open, and Snape was stood on the threshold.

'Oh shit.' said Lottie quietly, she never backed down on a dare. Never. She strode over to where he stood, he recoiled, thinking she would slap him. But she turned and gave him a kiss, and he fainted.

* * *

**Ahahahaha!!! Sorry Lottie, but it was a dare! Hope you enjoyed this one, it's much longer than the others because it's Christmas Day. The next one should be long too. Please review, it is greatly appreciated. Toodles! Phoebe E. Lupin XX **


End file.
